The present invention generally relates to removable handles for drinking containers and, in particular, to removable handles for baby bottles.
Known apparatus that are removably attachable to baby bottles are disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. patent references: U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,843; U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,657; U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,317; U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,837; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D334,983.
While these apparatus appear to be suitable for meeting their intended purposes, a need nevertheless is believed to exist for an improved removable handle for a drinking container and, in particular, for an improved removable handle for a baby bottle. This, and other needs, are believed to be addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.